In recent years, by means of speech recognition function equipped in telephones, a call origination may be made in response to utterances of operators without manually dialing. Such function is called voice dial function or voice activated dialing. The voice dial function will be achieved by storing feature parameters of speech patterns associated with parties to be called and the corresponding telephone dial numbers in advance and by checking for a correspondence between the feature parameters of speech pattern of words uttered by a user at call origination and that of the stored speech patterns.
Since the speech recognition is performed on the basis of the feature parameters which are extracted from speech uttered by a particular user in a registration mode, speeches of other users may be misrecognized owing to mismatches of the feature parameters. Therefore, the particular user's speeches are once registered to a telephone, the speech recognition function of the telephone is available only for the particular user.
Similar deficiency of conventional telephones are also found in a repertory dialing function. According to the repertory dial function, a user may register some abbreviated numbers corresponding to telephone dial numbers and make a call only by pushing the abbreviated number. Such a repertory dialing function, however, is not available for the other users who don't know which abbreviated number corresponds to a telephone dial number.